


Hollow Servant

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Harems, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Shirosaki takes a new form and gives Ichigo a sword. Anyone cut by this sword will become an obedient servant to Ichigo, the king. No matter how strong they will obey the kings commands.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. King and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 1 The King and Master  
  
Ichigo was sleeping in his bed, he had his powers and the war was over. The surviving arrancar divvied up Las Noches and ruled their own territories. Surprisingly enough Ichigo had a strong connection to both Soul Society and Las Noches. Thanks to his request Orihime healed and saved Grimmjow, Starrk, Ulquiorra and Halibel. Ichigo believed these 4 would rule Las Noches justly and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra did visit him often, Starrk would too though not as much.  
  
The head captain was not happy about Ichigo's decision but he held his tongue on the matter, though he made it clear Ichigo would be responsible for their actions. He was asked why he did it by some fellow soul reapers, and Ichigo could never fully explain it, but he stands by his decision.  
  
His hollow had been silent for a while, but Ichigo didn't question that little did he know that things were about to change.  
  
While Ichigo was sleeping he was pulled into his inner world. "Hello King."  
  
Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Shirosaki standing across from him. "Shiro? Where have ya been?"  
  
"I've been evolving King, it comes down to the one who will be king and who will be servant." Shiro said and Ichigo got defensive he wasn't in his shinigami uniform nor did he have Zangetsu. Shirosaki chuckled at his king's actions. "No need to fear King, it's time you embraced my power completely, you've been feeling it already haven't you, our souls becoming one, and now that I've evolved it's time." Shirosaki's body began to rip to shreds.  
  
"What's happening?!" Ichigo shouted, and Shirosaki smirked, the fragments off his tattered body began to float over and began to fuse with Ichigo's form. In no time at all Shirosaki was gone and his body became a part of Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo's street clothing vanished and his shinigami clothing appeared on his body, except it was splashed with a hollow mask white, there was a black chain around his neck with a mini hollow mask charm, Ichigo gasped feeling intense power flow through him. He knew instantly what Shirosaki had planned.  
  
The orange haired teen woke up, his body surged with power and his hormones began to get worked up. He smirked and manifested Shirosaki, a white version of Tensa Zangetsu. 'So this is your form now Shirosaki.' He knew very well what Shiro was now capable of, but before Ichigo could think up a plan on how to use this power, his father burst into the room.  
  
"My son you have overslept 3 minutes it's time for a surprise attack." Isshin shouted and went to attack his son. Ichigo smirked and with one swift movement he struck his father with Shirosaki. Shiro passed right through him without leaving a wound, but Isshin fell to the floor.  
  
"Get up servant!" Ichigo commanded and Isshin obeyed.  
  
"Yes my king!" Isshin spoke his eyes glazed over.  
  
"There's gonna be some changes around here. First things first you are no longer allowed to attack me." Isshin nodded his head in understanding. "I am your master and king, you will obey my every command. You will desire me more than as a son, you will crave my touch and seek to please me." Isshin nodded his head and stared at his son lovingly. Ichigo caressed Isshin's cheek and Isshin leaned into the touch moaning softly.  
  
"You will continue to support the house hold, and at night you will serve me like the loyal servant you are. You shall call me king or master, and when you are in your master's room you will wear no clothing unless your master orders you different." Ichigo ordered and Isshin recognized the command.  
  
"Yes master!" Isshin said and stood up. The older man stripped in front of his son, and Ichigo had to admit his father had a great body, the man was already hard and was dripping pre cum. Ichigo flicked Isshin's cock making the older male groan.  
  
"You will find pleasure in me calling you servant or slave. You enjoy being a hot and slutty slave to your master don't you, slave!" Ichigo spoke and Isshin moaned and nodded his head eagerly.  
  
"You will not question your master's orders, or anyone he marks as his, and you will service me and anyone else I tell you, but you will only cum with my permission. You will help your master build his harem." Isshin nodded his head. "When I snap my fingers you will awaken and you will still follow the orders I've given you, but when I say the words Goat Face you will fall under a hypnotic trance once again." Isshin nodded and Ichigo snapped his fingers.  
  
Isshin blinked and looked at his son. "Good morning master." Isshin said and Ichigo smirked. He had a hardon since he had awoken and it was time to get some relief.  
  
"Good morning servant." Ichigo said and Isshin let out a shaky moan of pleasure. "Your master needs some relief."  
  
Isshin smiled and happily got back on his knees and was face to face with Ichigo's bulge. Isshin nuzzled his son's crotch and inhaled his scent. "Allow me to service you master." Isshin said and lowered his son's boxers and he groaned as his son's hard cock sprang up and slapped Isshin's cheek. Ichigo moaned as his father began to lick his aching cock.  
  
'Hmm this is nice.' Ichigo thought and gasped as his cock was taken into his father's mouth. Isshin worked his mouth over Ichigo's dick bobbing his head giving long sucks while his tongue caressed the underside of his cock. 'Man who knew dad would be such a great cock sucker.'  
  
Somewhere Ryuuken Ishida sneezed, and felt a light tingle on his cock.  
  
Back with Ichigo and his first servant  
  
Isshin was trying his hardest to deep throat his son, and Ichigo was loving that he was trying so man's beard kept brushing his balls and Ichigo found it pleasurable. "I'm gonna cum servant I want you to drink every last drop. If you do you may have one release."  
  
Ichigo felt Isshin smile around his cock, and the man seemed to want to drink his milk as he doubled his efforts. He gave long hard sucks and began swirling his tongue around his son's dick. Ichigo grit his teeth and let out a moan as he came. Isshin moaned as the first spurt hit the back of his throat and he uickly pulled back to the tip so the last 4 spurts splashed onto his tongue.  
  
Isshin moaned at the taste and he came spraying his seed on Ichigo's floor. Ichigo pulled his now semi hard dick from Isshin's mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them. "You made a mess on the floor slave, clean it up." Ichigo ordered and Isshin moaned and quickly got on his hands and knees, Ichigo felt his cock twitch as his father began licking his cum up off the floor.  
  
Ichigo put on a pair of pants not bothering with underwear. He put on a clean shirt and Isshin had finished cleaning up his mess. He was waiting patiently for his king's next command. "Alright servant I want you to get dressed do as you normally do, but when you have a break and some alone time I want you to play with your dick and to stretch your ass for your master's cock. I will return later tonight, you will not release until I give you permission understood."  
  
Isshin nodded his head and began to get dressed. "Master may I get a kiss before you leave?" Isshin asked, and Ichigo smiled.  
  
Ichigo pulled Isshin into a passionate kiss. Isshin sighed happily and kissed back. The kiss broke and Ichigo grabbed Shirosaki. "I'll be home and I'll be bringing some new members to my harem."  
  
"Happy hunting king!" Isshin said and waved his master off. Isshin went to work like nothing had changed but when he was alone and had some free time he'd hit the bathroom and follow his master's command. 'Master will be so pleased with me.' Isshin thought as he worked his fingers in and out of his ass.  
  
To be continued…


	2. Friends

Chap 2 Friends

Ichigo went to Chad’s house. Whenever he needed to cool his head or get some perspective he always went to Chad. The strong man had given Ichigo a key. “Hey Chad are you home?” he called and left his shoes at the door.

“I’m here Ichigo.” Chad came out with nothing but a towel, around his neck. The man was fresh from the shower, his muscled form was glistening, water cascading down his sturdy form. Ichigo licked his lips, he had a sturdy belief Chad could walk around naked every day of his life and even the prudish person wouldn’t complain. He was a work of art, from his height to his muscles, to the beauty of his crotch.

“Hey, babe!” Ichigo went over to Chad and kissed the male. The two had been seeing each other, they weren’t into a lot of PDA so not many knew, but when they were alone things got hot and heavy. Chad immediately kissed back, and Chad’s cock reacted to Ichigo’s kiss. His thick piece of man meat rose up higher and higher.

Ichigo dominated the kiss, making the male’s knees go weak. He cupped Chad’s ass, fondling the toned globes and making the male moan into the kiss. Chad’s tongue submitted to Ichigo’s but played with it lovingly. When the kiss broke for air, Chad was left panting and hard as a rock.

“What’s with the sword Ichigo?” Chad asked, seeing Ichigo’s new sword.

“I’ve got some stuff to tell you, it seems my inner soul has decided it’s time to have a harem.” he touched Shirosaki. “My hollow powers have fully matured, it seems anyone I cut with this sword I can make into a servant.”

“Interesting, some would pay for that level of obedience, and others would pay higher to have a master like you.” Chad kissed Ichigo’s neck.

“You think so?” He caressed Chad’s leaking manhood. “My dad attacked me this morning, I acted on reflex and cut him.”

“Does he seem happier?”

“Oddly enough yes, he hasn’t been with anyone since mom, well he hasn’t been with another woman since mom.” He had a strong suspicion his dad has fooled around with either Urahara or Uryu’s dad.

“Take it from someone who’s taken your dick, and felt your lust and powerful dominance. It is your love Ichigo, and I think this is a good thing. You can make a lot of guys very happy.” he kissed Ichigo’s lips and rubbed his aching need against him. “A guy could do a lot worse than having a loving master such as yourself.”

Ichigo responded to his kind words but stroking Chad’s dick. “What do you say? Wanna build a harem with me?”

“Hell yes!” Chad smirked and they hit his bedroom. Chad shed Ichigo’s clothes and drooled as Ichigo’s hard cock sprang into the air. His biology had formed the perfect mix of genes, soul reaper, hollow, Quincy, all packed into a human body. Chad had the second biggest cock in school next to Ichigo’s. Ichigo sat on his bed and spread his legs. The larger male got on his knees and moved between them.

He inhaled Ichigo’s natural musk, spiced with arousal, feeling his body shiver in want. He rubbed his cheek against his dick, taking in a big whiff of his scent. “Mmm, you always smell so fucking good Ichigo.” he starts licking Ichigo’s dick. “And taste even better.”

“Alright you silver-tongued devil, you got my cock so enjoy it.” he moves his hands behind his head and lets Chad work. The boy wraps his lips around the head, and hungrily sucks on the tip, as his tongue swirls around the head. Chad sucks down his rod, his gag reflex was well-honed, his mouth and ass had taken the monster many times.

He works Ichigo’s shaft down to the root and nuzzles his orange pubes. The manly hair tickled his nose, and the strong musk filled his sense of smell. “Mmm,” he moaned around Ichigo’s penis, sending strong vibrations through him. His mouth and throat work the strong shaft, and he begins to move. Chad was enjoying this as much as Ichigo was, every lick, every suck, each intake of breath. He always wanted to share this experience with others and it seems fate was giving him that chance.

His own manhood pulsed and throbbed, he drank Ichigo’s pre as if was the sweetest of nectar. It washed down his throat and filled his belly. “Fuck Chad, you suck my cock so good!” Ichigo moaned. No truer words had been spoken. The larger male worked his cock like a pro, bringing his hand up to fondle Ichigo’s balls. “Hmmm, yes oh yes!”

Ichigo felt himself relax, having Chad at his side always lightened the weight on his shoulders, and lifted his spirits. The sex was just the icing on the cake, the big masculine beefcake. Ichigo felt his release building, the familiar heat pulling in his balls, and Chad felt the familiar pulsing of Ichigo’s cock and knew he was close.

He was not the only one, Chad’s cock was leaking like a waterfall. Chad’s free hand was slowly pumping himself, chasing his own orgasm as he brought Ichigo to his. “Sado!” Ichigo moaned. His climax hit, his cock swelling as he spilled his seed down his friend’s throat. Chad continued sucking on him gulping down his seed, as his own release peeked.

His balls lurched and he came all over the floor. Ichigo pets him, the two basking in the heat of their first climax, but both boys had the stamina to burn. Chad pulls off Ichigo’s big dick and smiles, gripping his slicked up manhood. “I want this inside me!”

“Get on the bed.” Chad obeyed, getting on his hands and knees, ass raised high. Chad’s hole was twitching already, Ichigo got behind him, slapping his sexy ass with his dick. “Ohhh!” Chad moaned, bucking back and rubbing his ass against Ichigo’s crotch.

Ichigo ran the head of his dick against Chad’s opening, he found his hole stretched and wet inside. “Were you playing with your ass in the shower?” Chad blushed.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since we’ve fucked couldn’t help it.” Ichigo kissed his shoulder.

“We will fix that, no more sneaking around.” he reached around and stroked Chad’s fat dick. “And we’ll put this to good use!”

“Ohh yes!” Chad bucked. The orangette pushed in, Chad’s hole opening up to take his monster of a cock, not the first time, and thank god not the last. Ichigo pumped him as he entered him down to the root. “Fuck yes so full!” his cock pulsed in Ichigo’s hand having a mini orgasm. He pushed back, rubbing his ass against his crotch, loving how Ichigo dug into his insides. ‘I feel it!’

Ichigo released his cock, it was a sign Ichigo was about to move. He was right, Ichigo pulled out, till only the tip remained inside, Ichigo’s long strokes always felt so amazing. The friction back and forth, the emptiness left behind only made the fullness he felt moments later all the better. Chad’s bed creaked as Ichigo’s thrusts grew faster and faster.

The strength of his thrusts made Chad’s cock bounce and bob with every hit, slapping his abs again and again. “God yes, Ichigo fuck Ichigo!” he moans.

“Chad!” Ichigo moans, his hands roaming the male’s muscles, strong shoulders, sexy back muscles, 8 pack abs, and glorious pecs. When Ichigo felt his release nearing, he covered Chad’s body with his own, kissing his neck, as his hands found Chad’s nipples. The perky buds were fun to play with.

“Ahh yes, yes yes yes yes ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh!” Chad moans, his thrusts were shorter now, pounding his sweet spot like crazy. Chad drooled, Ichigo knew just how to fuck him. He was the man he wanted to submit to, if Ichigo used his sword on him he would live happily as his servant. The nipple stimulus and anal stimulus became the perfect storm and Chad came hard.

His balls lurched and he came spraying his seed all over his bed sheets, his hole tightening around Ichigo’s thrusting dick. “Fuck cumming!” Ichigo’s release hit and he came deep inside Chad, his hot seed pelting his insides. The two collapsed, Ichigo staying inside the boy a few minutes longer. “Are you gonna make me your servant now?” Chad asked almost excitedly.

“Something like that,” he grabbed his nearby sword, using his blade he shaved Chad’s pubes, once he was nice and smooth he used the bottom of the blade handle he made a stamp over Chad’s crotch. He moaned in pleasure. “This means you are mine.” at his words Chad’s hole tightened around Ichigo.

“Always,” the two make out a bit, before Ichigo pulls out and the two bask in the afterglow.

“I don’t know where to go from here,” Ichigo says.

“What about Renji?” Ichigo blushed. If Chad was his right-hand man, Renji would be considered his left-hand man.

“We are just friends.”

“Uh huh,” Chad smirks at him. “You told me about that time in Soul Society.”

Ichigo remembered. Renji and he were training for bankai to save Rukia, things were frustrating for the both of them. As Yoruichi put it, you could cut the sexual tension between them with a zanpakuto. Finally, they gave in to their desires and want for each other and fooled around. After a dick measuring contest, Renji submitted to Ichigo.

It wasn’t Ichigo’s idea either, he told him they didn’t have to do anything if Renji didn’t want to. He had a nice piece himself, Ichigo noticed a lot of soul reapers were quite hung, he guessed being souls they weren’t restricted by the human body’s limit. The redhead said fuck that! Seems Renji was a bit of a size queen, he didn’t have a problem bottoming so long as the guy was bigger than him. After they had sex things seemed more relaxed between them, and their training got a lot better.

“Yeah, but after that time we haven’t done a thing. He doesn’t even bring it up. He still acts friendly towards me and everything but I must have just been an itch that needed scratching.”

“Do you really believe that?” Ichigo nodded.

“When Renji came to stay in the living world, I invited him to stay with me, and he turned me down to go stay with Urahara.”

“I’ve sparred with him Ichigo, I think there’s more to him than he’s telling you.” he kissed the boy’s cheek. “Talk to him, and then decide if you want to make him your servant or like me.” he caressed his mark over his crotch.

Ichigo smiled. “God, I love you!”

“I love you too.” The two kiss.

“I’ll talk to Renji.”

“Wanna join me for another shower?”

“You bet!”

-x-

Renji panted and writhed in his bed, fingers working his tight little hole, as his other hand worked his fat uncut dick. “Ichigo, Ichigo, ohh fuck Ichigo!” His fingers curled and massaged his prostate. “Ahh fuck fuck fuck!” he arched his back and came, his seed erupting all over himself. His face, neck, pecs, abs, arms, legs and crotch were covered in thick fresh man milk. Despite the powerful orgasm, his dick was still hard and his balls were huge! “Damn it, what is wrong with me!?” he looked at the order he had received from Soul Society.

He was gonna be spending at least a month overseeing things in Karakura Town. Just the thought of seeing Ichigo again had his dick standing up at attention. ‘You fucking traitor, you are gonna ruin me.’ Renji had no choice. ‘This is for the best.’

To be continued...Friends With Benefits


End file.
